


Coming After You

by GogglesXKun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Army stop accidentally getting boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun





	Coming After You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanta22exual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta22exual/gifts).



Another phone call, another concerned plea and another sigh after hanging up. This was getting almost irritating… The Orange Team, a team of orange Inklings newly introduced to the ranked world of S+ battles, was typically called out to deal with issues in Inkopolis due to the lack of a legitimate police force… Though it wasn’t as if the group wasn’t trying to start a police force. It was just hard considering there’s been a few Inklings terrifying Inkopolis to the point where rarely anyone wanted to get involved with trying to stop them… One of these Inklings in particular seemed to be in a bad mood today with how many phone calls the Orange team base had received…

With a sigh, the leader of the group sent off the email he had been in the middle of writing before the phone call. It was a request for a battle to that terrifying beast rampaging through S rank. Of course, Army knew that This wasn’t exactly the smartest plan… But what else could be done? They had to try to stop the monster somehow, he had already sent several Inklings to the hospital with his special. They had to try something… Perhaps beating him in a match or just trying to talk some sense into him during the match might help a bit, even if it failed before… Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time they’ve resorted to such methods. Though, the first meeting with the monster had been… Quite odd. He still wasn’t sure what to make of that match...

While the other three were preparing for the upcoming match, Army once again resorted to his manuals. There had to be something in here that could help deal with the beast… From tips and tricks to do with turf war, to the multiple notes he had received about the violent culprit from prior calls, perhaps something might give him an advantage… They’d need it after all. From what he heard- from what he had seen, the beast was referred to as a god of turf, rarely losing because he nearly never missed his shots unless it was intentional. If it wasn’t for the numerous cases that all vouched for the beast’s skill, the multiple recordings of his matches, and first-hand experience with watching his team fall to the shots over and over again, Army would be tempted to say such legendary accuracy was a myth. But it wasn’t and it was terrifying and he’d be on the wrong end of the monster’s weapon again… He had gotten lucky far too many times at this point… 

But he can’t back down. Especially when the sound of a notification rings in his ears. There was two things the notification could be, and Army had the strangest feeling that it was the more dreadful of the two… Opening up the email, it was exactly what Army had anticipated. The beast had accepted again, replying with his preferred preferences for the battle. Splat zones, Bluefin Depot, subs and specials allowed. There was another comment at the end of the message, a possible threat as it warned not to make the match boring… The usual greeting and reminder… Though, the stage selection was unusual… Perhaps he was trying to throw them off guard? They were starting to get used to the tactics he used on his favorite stage...

Unfortunately, there was really no time to ponder on it as the other team was likely waiting… Gathering his own team, the orange blaze sets out for what’s liably his hardest fight yet. The kidnapper was bad… But he had already released his victim by that point and was decently reasonable given the circumstances after the match. He simply requested that Army and his team come back and battle them from time to time and he’d try to behave better… Though he did seem rather ominous when he said the punishment would get worse and worse whenever he felt as if he wasn’t getting enough attention…

This beast, however, was more fickle. Despite the numerous times they’ve clashed, the other just refused to listen. It was almost like… Some sort of game to the other. As if he enjoyed being chased and hounded despite the glare. As if he enjoyed the constant battles and attention he got from throwing competitors into the hospital. It was irritating… HE was irritating.

But it was no use thinking dark thoughts about him. They needed to try and stop him, not just think about what he’s already done… With the turf arena in sight, a slight sense of dread washes over the group. However, it wouldn’t stop them, they had people to protect. Stealing themselves, the team continues over to their spawn where the enemy team was already waiting. Of course, they had probably been waiting since their leader replied. They were quite odd that way…

“So, ready to try again?”

The orange team leader glares at the beast… Skull was certainly irritating. It’s as if he didn’t even realize how irritating this was…. As if he didn’t realize he was hurting people. It was cruel and Army had every intention of putting a stop to it no matter how hard he had to work. Of course he would. There was no other reason for him to think of the sniper as much as he was. It had to be for work. There was no other reason. None at all.

When the teams gathered in their respective spawns, the timer sounded. While the splat zones were the goal of the match… Army had a different objective in mind. Besides, he had to get to Skull anyways if they wanted a chance to win. As his teammates rushed the zones, Army snuck around the sidelines… A move that the sniper seemed to anticipate, though from Army’s perspective, chasing himself into one of the side paths wasn’t the best idea Skull has had… Then again, following him wasn’t one of Army’s most brilliant ideas either.

Chasing the sniper to the side path, inking it up when the sniper didn’t appear, Army was rather stuck… Surely he would have seen the other jump down towards the zones, wouldn’t he? There was nothing left purple here so he couldn’t be hiding in the ink… Perhaps he had jumped into the water to get away…? It made little to no sense but maybe… The other didn’t always make sense…

Such questions swirled in the orange Inkling’s head until he heard a shot behind him. He hardly had time to whip around before the taller sniper had him pinned against a wall, kicking some purple ink to the side so he could stand in front of the other without forcing the blaze to stand in enemy ink. He wasn’t here to hurt him after all… Quite the opposite really. Though he couldn’t help himself but to scare the fiery Inkling a bit… He could be a tad annoying some days, especially with how fast the blaze made his heart beat when he thought about him…

The fiery Inkling couldn’t help but shake a bit as his flame dimmed under the glare of his opponent… What was he doing? He had never done anything like this to anyone before! There was no protocol for this and he was already about helpless anyways… How did this go so wrong? Did the sniper plan this from the start? Is that why this stage was chosen?

The orange Inkling looked almost petrified when the monster used his free hand to reach for his own bandana… He’d really prefer not to die in such a gruesome way and he could only imagine that the beast could rip his neck open with ease… Why he had such horrible thoughts about the other, he wasn’t sure. It was likely due to the natural fear the sniper instilled in his enemies…

But when the sniper did pull down the bandana, the blaze was only met with a playful grin, with two fangs poking out of his lips… Looking at him without that bandana… He was almost, dare he say it, “cute”... Well, not almost. He WAS cute and the overgrown fangs certainly didn’t help that fact. It was actually enough to get the other to stop shaking, fear being replaced by an innocent sort of curiosity.

Of course, that didn’t mean he wasn’t still somewhat afraid of the other. The fiery Inkling flinched when the purple beast moved closer, something that was noted with a wider grin. However, while Army was expecting some sort of attack, some sort of pain, it never came. Instead, the orange Inkling could feel someone lightly nuzzling his neck, a soft purr heard between shots from the fight below… This certainly wasn’t in his manual and in all honesty, even if it was, he likely couldn’t figure out what to do about this…

“S-Skull? What are you…?”

“Not quite sure myself. But I’m enjoying it… And frankly, it doesn’t seem like you dislike this. It’s better than me just sending you packing again without any difference, isn’t it?”

If he was being honest, Army couldn’t argue… This was kind of enjoyable… And it was certainly MUCH better than what he was used to with the sniper… He’d take the purple beast being adorably affectionate over terrifyingly cold and aggressive any day. Though it was a bit embarrassing when the sniper got a bit closer, leaned up against him and wrapping his arms around his waist… Again though, the orange blaze couldn’t really say he minded it oddly enough… As much as he’d like to say he disliked it or that he was reluctant… He couldn’t since it was really the opposite. He was rather glad the other moved closer… Though, the nip at his neck was certainly embarrassing.

“H-Hey!”

“I’m only playing with you. We wouldn’t have time anyways… Maybe another day.”

That certainly made Army blush… He was glad that his beret hid his glowing tentacles. With a look away, the orange Inkling almost didn’t notice the sniper move his head to stare him in the face. Looking back, the orange Inkling couldn’t help the shy and embarrassed look that appeared on his face. It didn’t help when the purple Inkling gave him a soft smile… Something about it just made his chest flutter… Though, that was nothing compared to the frantic fluttering of his heart when the purple sniper locked them into a gentle, sweet kiss.

Yet again, Army couldn’t help himself but to give in, tilting his head slightly to make it easier. While it felt like it lasted for ages, a minute later, the two were apart again, just before the timer signalled the end of the match. With Army still pinned and Skull still embracing his companion, the two reluctantly returned from their little world. Moving away and clearing his throat, the sniper picks his weapon back up that he let fall so carelessly. Pulling the bandana back up, the beast decides to speak again.

“... Meet me again sometime soon…?”

“... Tonight with a movie?”

“It’s a date. I’ll wait by the cafe in the Plaza. We can decide who’s place we’re going to then… See you soon.”

And with that, the sniper took off to return to his team… Likely to stir up more trouble too… Maybe he could straighten out the airhead later tonight… For now, the drill sergeant struggles to get himself back under control and presentable to return to his team. They didn’t need to know about his plans for the night… The teasing would last for days… Though, he wouldn’t quite mind it if he kept seeing the sniper like that...


End file.
